User blog:Mr Morshu/Predicting Mega Man 11's Weakness Order
With Mega Man 11 set to release in less than month and more than half the game's Robot Masters revealed already, I figured this would be a good time to start pondering MM11's weakness chain. Using weakness patterns from older Mega Man games as well as some plain ol' common sense, I was able to come up with what I think is a reasonable prediction as to the ideal order for fighting the Robot Masters based on their weaknesses. My prediction is as follows: Torch Man --> Blast Man --> Block Man --> Fuse Man --> "Tundra Man" --> "Acid Man" --> Impact Man --> Bounce Man Now, let me explain my process: Torch Man --> Blast Man For the sake of simplicity, I started the chain off with the four Robot Masters that were already revealed (this prediction was first conceived in the middle of the summer, long before Impact Man and Bounce Man were revealed). So, let's say you've decided to go after Torch Man first and managed to beat him buster only. Who's next? The way I see it, Blast Man would likely be the next target; being bomb-themed, Blast Man would almost definitely be susceptible to a fire-themed weapon like Blazing Torch, as the extreme heat would cause the bombs stored within his body to explode prematurely and deal extra damage to Blast Man. Bomb Man and Burst Man happen to be weak to fire weapons for similar reasons. Blast Man --> Block Man I don't think I need to say much about this connection. Wanna destroy stones? Blow 'em up! This logic is so simple, even Capcom seems to think this way - almost every stone-themed boss in the Mega Man series is weak to a bomb-type weapon! Plus, with its ability to seek out targets, Chain Blast seems like it would be pretty effective for hitting the weak point on Block Man's giant form. Block Man --> Fuse Man This weakness link works on two levels. Firstly, electric bosses in general seem to have a tendency to be weak to earth-based weapons. It's not a super common trope, but it has been seen in Mega Man here and there; Plug Man, Volt Catfish, and Gigabolt Man-o-War come to mind. Secondly, Block Man's weapon appears to be very effective against Fuse Man gameplay-wise. Fuse Man spends most of his battle floating in the air. Block Dropper makes bricks fall from the air, making it especially effective against airborne enemies. Need I say more? Fuse Man --> Tundra Man You’re probably wondering, “Wait, what? Why is Tundra Man weak to the electric weapon? Wouldn’t the fire weapon make more sense?” Well, you could say the same thing about Ice Man, Cold Man, and Avalanche Yeti - all weak to electric weapons, even though their games also have fire weapons! Why is that? IDK...maybe because water conducts electricity, and ice is just solid water? Whatever the logic behind this weird trend is, I wouldn’t put it past Capcom to have Tundra Man be weak to Fuse Man’s Scramble Thunder. Tundra Man --> Acid Man Even though Acid Man hasn’t been fully revealed yet, his headshot in the game’s cover art implies that his body is full of liquid, if the big tube around his neck is any indication. And there’s only one good way to deal with an enemy filled with liquid...freeze ‘em solid! It definitely helps my case that Toxic Seahorse is weak to Blizzard Buffalo’s Frost Shield for literally the same reason! Acid Man --> Impact Man Funnily enough, this next link happens to be based off of an X3 weakness as well. Both Impact Man and Tunnel Rhino are construction robots who specialize in digging with drills; they are what I like to call ground-type bosses. Rhino’s weakness is Seahorse’s Acid Burst, as it’s capable of melting right through his armor. So, I’m willing to bet that Acid Man’s weapon will probably have the same effect on Impact Man. Impact Man --> Bounce Man Ah, Bounce Man...the literal oddball of Mega Man 11. He's big, bulky, and probably full of air or helium given his ability to float. So I imagine a weapon like Pile Driver could pierce right through this big lug no problem. Bounce Man --> Torch Man And now we've come full circle. But why would Torch Man be weak to Bounce Man's Bounce Ball? My best guess is that Torch Man is a martial artist and martial arts take concentration to execute, so Bounce Ball would cause him to lose his focus and knock him aback...? Honestly, I'm not too sure this is the case, but the other seven links seem to make perfect sense, so I'll leave everything the way it is. And there you have it! This is my prediction for Mega Man 11's boss weakness chain. Come October 2, I'll be able to test out my theory to see how accurate I was...I'm so excited for this game!! Anyways, thanks for reading...I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Morshu out. *Mic drop* Category:Blog posts